


Put two people who hate each other in an elevator for 12 hours. What happens?

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent and Parvati trap Pansy and Lavender in a small room for 12 hours. Will the two women become friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put two people who hate each other in an elevator for 12 hours. What happens?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Pansy wasn't quite sure how it had happened. That wasn't true; she knew how it happened, she just didn't understand why. She'd been having a pleasant enough day working in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and had received an owl from her best friend, Millicent, inviting her to lunch. They'd met in their usual spot, the fourth floor corridor between their divisions. Then Pansy had been disarmed from behind and blindfolded. When she'd protested she'd been stunned.

When she came to she found herself in a small windowless room with her. The one person Pansy hated the most in the world: Lavender Brown. Pansy had immediately pounded on the door and demanded to be let out. “It's no use,” Lavender had said. “They won't let us out.”

Pansy had rounded on the other woman, furious. “Who's 'they'?”

“Millicent and Parvati,” Lavender had shrugged. “Said they'd leave us in here all day and night if they needed to.”

“Why?” Pansy questioned, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lavender hadn't answered; she'd simply shrugged again and stared at the floor in front of her feet. That had been nearly four hours previous, by Pansy's calculation, and she was still no closer to getting out of the room than she had been then. They had sat in silence for nearly the entire time, neither having anything to say to the other.

Finally Pansy couldn't take the silence anymore. “I hate you,” she announced.

Lavender glared at her. “The feeling is mutual.”

~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~~

Pansy stood up suddenly. “Argh! I can't take it!” She pounded on the door again. “Let me out this instant! When I get my wand back you're both dead! Do you hear me? Dead!” She continued to pound on the door.

Lavender sighed. “I doubt threats will work.”

Pansy turned, severely pissed off. “Who asked you?”

Lavender stood up, getting defensive. “You should have! Do you think I didn't try to get out already? While you were passed out, I argued with Parvati. My best friend!”

Pansy scoffed. “And I care because? Parvati's just a stupid Gryffindor.”

Lavender took a step toward the other woman with each word she snarled, “You take that back.”

Pansy sneered. “Never.”

Lavender slapped Pansy across the face. Pansy growled and grabbed a handful of the other woman's hair, pulling as hard as she could. Within moments a full-on fight had broken out.

~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~

Pansy was back to sitting on her side of the room, facing Lavender. Her head hurt, her face was bruised in at least a couple of places, her robes were torn, and she was concerned that she may have cracked a rib or two. At least Lavender looked worse. “You fight pretty good for a Gryffindor,” Pansy grumbled.

Lavender laughed once and then winced. “You weren't so bad yourself.”

~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~

“I feel like rabid bunnies with hammers are attacking my skull,” Lavender groaned. 

Pansy nodded slightly, “I know the feeling.” She paused. “Do you think they'll ever let us out?”

“I hope so.”

~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~~

“And that is why I will never keep a goldfish again,” Lavender finished her story with a flourish.

Pansy laughed, feeling a bit better than she had earlier. “Oh Merlin, did that really happen?”

“Would I lie to you?”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Probably.”

Lavender bowed her head slightly, “Touche.” She looked up and smiled slightly, “But that was a true story. I've got tons like that. Life in Gryffindor was never boring.” A pause. “Especially when the Weasley twins had been there.”

~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~

“It felt as if the entire world, all at once, decided to ignore me,” Pansy said quietly. “After the war was over I had nothing. I couldn't go back to Hogwarts, no one would want me there. My parents took my brothers and sister and left the country. I could've gone with them but I didn't want to leave.”

Lavender listened, genuinely interested in the Slytherin's story. She scooted closer to Pansy as the volume of her voice dropped to a whisper. Lavender knew she was finally going to find out why Pansy hated her so much.

“I started looking for a job, but no one wanted someone like me. I was never a Death Eater but people treated me like I had been.” She frowned at the floor. “They dismissed me before they even talked to me. Then I finally got an interview with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It went well; they basically told me the job was mine.”

Lavender knew what happened next. “Then I showed up and they hired me on the spot. Without so much as an interview.”

Pansy nodded. “I was so mad. Still am I guess.”

“But you've got a job now.”

“Yeah, but it took another two years to get it.”

Lavender frowned and put a hand on Pansy's shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~

Millicent and Parvati opened the door to the small room slowly and with great caution. They fully expected to be jumped by the friends they had locked inside. It had been for their own good, really. It was high time for Pansy and Lavender to get over their dislike of each other and become the friends Millicent and Parvati knew they could be.

The sight that greeted them was unexpected but welcome. Both women looked as if they had been in a fight, and Millicent and Parvati supposed they had been at one point. It wasn't really unexpected. Both women had rather short tempers. But their positioning told the story of the rest of their time in the room. Lavender and Pansy sat next to each other and Lavender had an arm around the other woman's shoulders. Pansy's head rested on Lavender's shoulder and Lavender's head lay against Pansy's. Both were sleeping peacefully. 

Millicent and Parvati smiled smugly at the pair before quietly pulling the door nearly closed. They left it open enough that Pansy and Lavender would know they could get out. They knew they would still have to answer for their actions, but they knew it would be worth it. Their two best friends were on the road to having a wonderful friendship of their own.


End file.
